


Rainy days and bunkers

by amazingmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmoon/pseuds/amazingmoon
Summary: It’s been raining for three days, Dean’s all alone in the dark damp bunker and no one to talk to. Certain thoughts comes pouring in and suddenly a lightning strike!





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I've started practicing my writing and hopefully make more short stories related to Supernatural or DESTIEL.
> 
> I hope you like it.

It’s been raining hard for three days and Sam hasn’t been back yet from his last case. Dark, damp and alone, that’s what Dean felt just now as the last lightning strike cut the power in the bunker. Dean hissed a low cuss after tripping over two tables and a couple of chairs that was stacked in the command center before he got into the main switch.

As soon as Dean pulled up the switch Castiel was in front of his face. His mouth an inch way from Castiels.

Son of a bitch! Cas! I told you about suddenly popping up in front of me, you almost gave me a heart attack!

Hello Dean. I apologise rest assured I can heal you if that happens. I heard you call...

Cas I didn't call you.

I heard you Dean, I never miss your call.

Dean thought back, he didn't call Cas. He thought of the guy while he was going further into the bunker, his cheeks was a sudden bright red when one thought crossed his mind. It couldn't be that...could it?

Cas was looking quizzically at Dean searching his face for an answer. Not that he doesn't mind Dean calling him but the call was different and he wasn't sure why Dean wanted with him naked and tied to a chair in the dungeon.

Dean? Why were you thinking of me naked and tied to a chair in your dungeon? Did I do something to upset you?

No man…uh…it was just…uh…nothing…uh…I wasn’t thinking that! Dean frantically picked up his flashlight and was about to make a quick dash when Castiel stopped him.

Castiel’s left eyebrow shot up as response. He didn’t understand why Dean didn’t want to discuss the thought with him and as soon as Dean turned around the angel caught his right shoulder.

No Dean! We need to talk about this right now, don’t make me read your mind, I want to know what you are honestly thinking. I honestly don’t understand why sometimes when you call and I come to you, you deny calling me, I want to understand Dean.

Dean didn’t really want to talk about that, of all places, he doesn’t want to talk about his fantasies of the blue eyed angel when he’s alone. He doesn’t want to talk about how he practically stares at the angels’ mouth when he’s talking to him. He doesn’t want to talk about how he becomes so flustered when the angel pops up from nowhere. He doesn’t want to talk about the idea of the angel tied on a chair in the dungeon naked while he pleases himself and mouthing Cas’ name shamelessly. 

The heat was rising to his neck just from that thought alone. He wanted to get out of there and not think of THAT thought. Those are just thoughts, just thoughts and he wouldn’t want to act on it, not now, not ever!

Just then another lightning strikes and the lights went out.


	2. Lightning strikes twice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s looking dim in the bunker for Cas. What’s an angel got to do to get answers here.

Thank you lightning! Dean didn’t turn on his flashlight and wiggled away from Castiel’s hand. Sprinting was a good idea at that time, he can out maneuver the angel if he moved quickly.

He started with his right foot and from there he wasn’t sure why he’s now on top of Cas and for the life of him, he can’t seem to get up as well. He’s now flat on top of the angel, breathing heavy and to top the pie with cherry, a low whimper left Deans mouth. His brain was trying to talk to him. That wasn’t manly, what the hell! Get up! Get up! Get up!

It was dark and he doesn’t know where to put his hands to hoist himself up, he tried to wriggle down Castiel so he can kneel and push himself up. The friction did not help and the situation turned worse, it did something to his nether regions. Fuck! Dean was experiencing a panic attack which rarely happens except the time he rode that damn plane. He stopped moving and he just lay on top of the angel motionless, blinking his eyes in the dark and trying to decipher what’s happening.

Dean? Are you hurt? Can you move…would you like me to lift you up? Cas was now concerned knowing that Dean suddenly stopped moving.

I’m sure you’re not afraid of the dark and lightning, what’s wrong? A hand was suddenly on his back stroking it like he was some scared little kid.

Fuck. Dean was definitely fucked. He never expected for Cas to calm him in that manner. Sure he was under in panic attack mode when all of the fantasies he was thinking came crashing in his head. His brain was telling him something now, it was trying to convince him that the person underneath him is his friend and he likes Cas, it was telling that he’s an angel of the freakin Lord and he wants to kiss him so badly. It’s now or never dude.

Dear God,

I would like to say grace before I take this meal. Before this food touches my mouth and swallow it whole. I promise not to spoil and spill and will make sure to take good care of the left over afterwards.

Amen.

That’s when it happened, Dean’s brain just snapped and went for the dive.


End file.
